Face the Truth
by Angelisence
Summary: [Songfic] In a night of stars, can wishes be fulfilled? In truth, the greatest of hopes can be answered with one dance...


_One-shot/Songfic_

_**Face The Truth**_

_Short little songfic I did to get me into the writing spirit. It's really short and has a real "cynical", ironic ending... You just might end up being confused, but I dropped lots and lots of little hints along the way, so I think you'll understand. Don't get bored now. >_

_The song I used is "Face the Truth" by Rufio. The lyrics reminded me a lot of Squall and Quistis with all the "don't you care's" and all. _

_BTW, the 'mystery' girl is Rinoa. Duh._

…………………

_You take a look around.  
You don't like what you see.  
There's people you don't know.  
But you know they care.  
_

Voices chatter and minds have wandered, fantasy begins and reality stops as a lonely heart finds a way to her dreams…

There are those who believe in love and happiness. And for the ones who know better, is there anything left for them?

In a world of lament and rejection, desperation begins to play mind games on the brokenhearted and delusions commence feeding on their prey.

In a night of stars, can wishes be fulfilled? In truth, the greatest of hopes, can sometimes be answered with just one dance…

_  
It's been so long since you've heard the hurting words.  
I care for you, and it's right this time.  
Forget your past, and see what is now.  
Even if you don't want to, you gotta face the truth.  
You gotta face the truth._

"Quistis?"

She looks up. The SeeD ball. And she has waited to have finally captured the dim blue eyes that carried an understanding of her pain. Finally her presence is distinguished. Eminently, her eagerness is sidestepped by suspicion.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks in a husky voice.

She looks thoughtful and flustered, a glamorous smile placed on her face after a few lingering seconds. Her logic deteriorated and it appears that even the great Quistis Trepe can be blinded by her lust. And as it would turn out, the daydreams have dominated over truth.

"Of course… Squall."

_  
You take a look around.  
You don't like what you see.  
There's people you don't know.  
But you know they care.  
_

She stepped onto the dance floor slowly, shyly but gracefully, and placed her hand on his, pulling him lightheartedly on to the dance floor. He contemplates following her lead but in the end, he does. Her heart feels borderless, as though her heart has finally been relieved of all it's burdens, at the same time she feels the beat of her heart too faint to be real. It's something she's never felt before, and now it's a blessing she's grasping too tight. Like a butterfly she's afraid will fly away from her, never coming back…

Her golden yellow dress twinkled with her, as if it's laughing with her. She places Squall hand on her waist and his other one on her shoulder, and begins to pull him with her to the music. He's klutzy and not the world's best dancer, but this only makes her smile.

He stumbles over his own two feet, his face beet red. He sheepishly looks at her, as if he wanted to back away… Quistis though laughs and smoothly leads him again.

The dance has begun. She's in control for once.

The music paces faster, and so does her spirit.

_  
You wait to say good-bye.  
"Someday" may come along.  
Not thinking of reality.  
You make the most of your lies.  
A broken heart comes crashing down.  
And you're stabbed from behind.  
Not willing to admit the truth?  
Just face the truth._

_You gotta face the truth...  
_

"Just follow my lead." Quistis tells him after they bump into a nearby dancing couple.

Silence is his reply, as expected, but his eyes offer more than she could want. She leads him through the dance, crawling at a slow pace, gently… softly…

Their hands brush, and her spine tingles. She turns around and sees another figure. It's vague and she cannot see well. For a moment, her spirit was disturbed. She turns back to Squall and continues the dance.

The music begins to move… Faster… Faster… She can barely keep up with her own dance. Squall looks at her dimly and she does not know what to do, or what to expect.  
She dances, her feet move clumsily… left, right, left, right… The music runs after her, like the game is finally over and she has nowhere to run. She feels herself falling to the floor, knees dropping painfully. The end has almost caught her.

The music stops.

_  
You take a look around.  
You don't like what you see.  
There's people you don't know.  
Why don't you care?_

_You wait to say good-bye.  
"Someday" may come along.  
Not thinking of reality.  
You make the most of your lies.  
A broken heart comes crashing down.  
And you're stabbed from behind.  
Not willing to admit the truth?  
Just face the truth._

_Why don't you care?_

_  
_She looks up and begins to stand alone. Squall offers no help, only the same dim blue eyes. She stands up, and sees him looking right past her. She looks behind her, and there is a girl. She glows in soft beige and her eyes tell of a happiness Quistis has yet to experience.

When Quistis turns back to Squall, he is gone.

She looks up and a falling star passes her in mourning. She stares in defeat. **_Make a wish, Trepe_**. She tells herself.

Suddenly, someone grabs her by the shoulder and spins her around.

It's time to face the truth.

_You wait to say good-bye.  
"Someday" may come along.  
Not thinking of reality.  
You make the most of your lies.  
A broken heart comes crashing down.  
And you're stabbed from behind.  
Not willing to admit the truth? _

"Trepe?"

Quistis blinked into space before registering anything into her mind. She glances onto the dance floor and sees Squall staring into the eyes of a mystery girl. He bore an expression which almost looked like a smile.

"Trepe?" The voice repeated. She turned and saw Seifer staring at her, scornfully.

"Hmm…?" Quistis asks.

"Dreaming again, eh Instructor?" He smirks and without waiting for her reply, walks away with a laugh.

Quistis looks at the dancing couple once more before looking up at the _real _night sky before her, her strange dream still lingering around her mind, teasing her. As fate would have it, another falling star comes her way. She watches in pain, as the stars for her seem to plummet and die and the rest of the stars seem to laugh at her.

Wishes just weren't for her. They never worked. For Quistis, there were two options. To play against her emotions, or to give in. Giving in was the enemy, because it only meant living in rejection. The truth was too painful.

But she danced around the truth for too long.

_  
Why don't you care?_


End file.
